


O tym, że jak na yt widzi się wycięte fajne scenki, a nie ma ich w filmie, to prawem nieistniejącym, można je przerabiać

by Sidomira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Jak w tytule + Igor i Sev mieli taką scenkę, taki ułamek, że chodzili między wozami i wywalali z nich chędożących się uczniów. No żal nie skorzystać.





	O tym, że jak na yt widzi się wycięte fajne scenki, a nie ma ich w filmie, to prawem nieistniejącym, można je przerabiać

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie osoby rosyjskojęzyczne przepraszam za profanację języka, dziękuję. 
> 
>  
> 
> Znaczy oczywiście nie wstawiam tu oryginalnego Rosyjskiego, tylko mocno zruszczony Polski.

Karkarov podążał za Severusem, nie mogąc się w głębi ducha nadziwić co też ten wyczynia. Oczywistością było, że dyscyplina była uczniom wyjątkowo potrzebna, ale o ileż ciekawiej nie byłoby wyrywać parki w trakcie uprawiania miłości? O ileż lepiej by tego nie zapamiętali, o ileż dotkliwsza nie byłaby to kara!  
\- Doprawdyj Severusie...jakbyś nje rozumiał żje to naturalne! - powiedział z silnym, rosyjskim zaśpiewem. Mocne "ż", miękkie samogłoski. Snape nie mógł zaprzeczyć - przyjemnie było słuchać tej akcentowej naleciałości. Komentarz co prawda nie do końca przypadł mu do gustu, ale pięknie wprowadzał rozmowę.  
\- Igorze, tu nie chodzi o naturę czy nie naturę - powiedział obracając się w pół kroku i z werwą podbiegając do drzwi kolejnego powozu, wyrywając z niego bez słowa dwójkę uczniów. Smarkacze w milczeniu uciekli do szkoły. - tu chodzi o zasady!  
\- Akurat ty...o zasadach! - warknął Rosjanin usiłując złapać Severusa za nadgarstek. - akurat tyj!  
Snape w ułamku sekundy wysupłał rękę i obrócił się przodem do mężczyzny. Akurat w tym momencie Karkarov był nieco bardziej rozpędzony, i nauczyciel eliksirów musiał oprzeć się plecami o powóz.  
Obydwaj przez moment milczeli. Igor wpatrywał się w oczy Severusa. Nie ważny był ich kolor - nie miały autentycznej barwy. Kolorem oczu Snape'a było to, co w tym momencie czuł. Tyle że ludzie byli ślepi. Nie widzieli tego...Nie potrafili dostrzec nic poza kolor.  
W przypływie jakiegoś dziwnego, nagłego poczucia władzy, czułości i wściekłości jednocześnie, dyrektor rosyjskiej szkoły magii wplótł palce we włosy na boku głowy mężczyzny, i zacisnął rękę w pięść. Pewnie bolało, ale Severus tylko syknął  
\- Akurat ty. - powtórzył, i szarpnął głową młodszego mężczyzny, obracając go plecami do siebie jednocześnie łapiąc za biodro. Wyuczonym refleksem nauczyciel eliksirów wyplątał się i pobiegł do kolejnego wozu, wyrzucać z niego dzieciaki. Pozbawiony ciała przy sobie Igor tylko westchnął:  
\- Pażywjom, pasmatrim...

Mężczyzna zwolnił, obserwując dokładnie miotającego się Snape'a. Mężczyzna w swoim zaaferowaniu przeszkadzaniem uczniom w dobrej zabawie był wprost niezwykle...młodzieńczy. Jakby chciał sobie zrekompensować szkolne, beznadziejne lata, tą zabawą w orędownika cnoty.  
Żeby chociaż połowa z tych wszystkich dzieciaków była dziewicza, to Igor by jeszcze zrozumiał, że jest czego bronić. Ale Gryffindor stanowił tylko jedną czwartą wszystkich uczniów, więc całość miała formę - faktycznie - tylko zabawy trzydziestokilkulatka.  
Karkarov westchnął ciężko i splótł ręce za plecami, podążając za Severusem. Młody ciałem, nieco zgryźliwy ale ciągle w jakiś sposób zabawny w swoim całokształcie bycia, mistrz eliksirów był kimś, kto zdecydowanie mógłby Igora zadowolić.  
\- Severus...dość już. Popatrzj, zepsułeś ty już zabawę wszystkim. Wozy puste. - zagaił po kolejnych kilku minutach takiej bieganiny. Snape obejrzał się w milczeniu i tylko uniósł brwi  
\- Zepsułem zabawę? Doprawdy, Karkarov, jeżeli nazywasz zbiorową demoralizację młodzieży zabawą...  
\- Oj tam, znowoj zbjorowa. W osobnych wozach bylij! - roześmiał się Igor i skorzystał z tego, że drugi mężczyzna musiał poświęcić całe trzy sekundy swojego życia na wywrócenie oczami, i przyparł go do muru szkoły. Snape usiłował się wyrwać, szarpiąc Igora za nadgarstki, ale ten kopnął go w kolano i wcisnął pomiędzy jeden z postawionych wozów, a zimny kamień Hogwartu. Okręcając jego ręce wokół swoich zmienił ich ułożenie, i teraz to on ściskał nadgarstki Snape'a. Trzymając je szeroko, na wysokości głowy, przyciskał go do ściany.  
\- I szto teraz? Hm? - zagaił, bezceremonialnie wpychając najpierw prawe, potem i lewe kolano między uda młodszego mężczyzny. Ku jego cichemu zaskoczeniu, Snape nie protestował.  
\- Chrzanić cię.  
\- Rozwjiń. - Igor uśmiechnął się pokazując pożółkłe zęby. Severus wiedział, że nie od zepsucia. Najwyżej od hektolitrów herbaty z samowaru, albo kawy. W grę wchodziły jeszcze wątpliwej jakości warunki bytowe Azkabanu.  
Snape myślał przez moment nad tym jak Igor zniósł Azkaban. Czy raczej jak nie zniósł - po tym miejscu już się nie dało wyjść zdrowemu na umyśle, a biorąc pod uwagę, że dostawali się tam zazwyczaj szaleńcy...  
\- Kak chacjesz. - westchnął Karkarov i przyszpilił ręce mężczyzny zaklęciem do ściany - Rozljeniewiłeś się. Ospałeś. Ta szkółeczka ci tak zrjobiła przyjacielu. Ta pjosenka na wejście? Co to bylo? Ja myślał, żje to będzie takje wiesz. Porządne przywitanie! A tu pażausta. Sam sobie muszę zadbać. - powiedział w skupieniu rozpinając po kolei, guziczek po guziczku ubranie Severusa. Snape podciągnął nogi do góry i odepchnął Rosjanina  
\- Precz  
\- Hej! Dałeś sje spętać. To o szto chodzi. Nie skażysz mje, że nje chacesz...Barty mi wsio wyopowiadał - powiedział szczerząc się z uśmiechem.  
Severus pomyślał chwilę. Wszyscy byli pijani. Świat był pijany. On był wstawiony. Igor...ciężko powiedzieć, był Rosjaninem, ot wszystko. Chcieć się chciało. Widoki uczniów wbrew pozorom popędzały, i pieprzyć to czy to było właściwe czy nie. Ganianie z prawa na lewo w rytm kiwnięć palca Albusa wbrew pozorom było wyczerpujące. Znoszenie armii smarkaczy było po prostu niemożliwe do zniesienia. Pod ręką nie było nikogo. A o Barty'm to akurat była prawda.  
Na dodatek ze wszystkich znanych mu Śmierciożerców, Igor cieszył się najmniejszą ilością gwałtów na koncie, a to było całkiem niezłe pocieszenie. Ostatecznie i tak nikt spoza tego grona by go nawet kijem przez ścierkę nie tknął. "tłustowłosy dupek", nie tak było?  
\- Co ci takiego naopowiadał? I mniej wstawek jeśli łaska, nie mówię po rosyjsku.  
\- A czas najwyższyj! Piękny język. Maj ojczisty, spjewniejszy niż każdoj innyj. Z pewnością twaj. A Barty... - Igor uśmiechnął się i znowu przycisnął do ciała Severusa. Nie było potrzeby się brzydzić czymkolwiek. Zapachem alkoholu, czy potem na ciele. Dorośli byli, a i nie na takie rzeczy się machało ręką. - Barty opowiadał, kak to ljubisz, jak się ciebie poniewiera...jak dobryj alkohol czlowieka rzucić maże na koljana, tak cjebie bjerży. Jak sje złapie...mocnoj. - mówił mu cicho, opierając brodę na ramieniu mężczyzny, i powoli rozpakowując z szat. Lodowate powietrze owiało podbrzusze i biodra Severusa, sprawiając że mężczyzna mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Igor nie pieścił się zbytnio. Łapał go bezceremonialnie za kości, gdy chciał obrócić czy pociągnąć. Sam siebie od pasa w dół szybko wydobył, tylko po to by przylgnąć mocno do ciała nauczyciela, i otrzeć sięnieco konwulsyjnie. Nie trzeba im było w sumie ani długo, ani dużo, ani specjalnie wyszukanie.  
\- Skażał mi tesz...żje ty całyj tćas pomnjesz, kak cjebie baćko lał...i żje temu nie chacesz nigdyj za mocno. I prypacitjesz szybkoj, zanjim się ktoś rozkręci. Takoj wolisz z Bartym. Bo an na nizu...  
\- Starczy!  
\- Njet! Nje mje. Nie mje.

Igor ugryzł lekko płatek ucha Severusa, wkładając do niego po chwili język. Zadowolony sięgnął do swojego krocza. 

\- Skażysz dość...nie dość Severusje! Budiet jeszcze dzisiaj mnago dźwiękow, oj da, mnago...twajich! - zaśmiał się i wcisnął twarz w jego kark, pracując tam po równi językiem i zębami. Severus czuł jak Rosjanin buszuje dłońmi w jego intymnych okolicach, władczo ściska pośladki, łapie pod pachwinami i rozkracza uda. Co było w gruncie rzeczy bardzo przyjemne, zważywszy na to jak miłe w dotyku były ręce Igora. O sztywnej i szorstkiej skórze, oraz długich, szponiastych palcach. Czuł że będzie mial sporo zadrapań, ale nie marudził. Nie kiedy drugi mężczyzna zabrał się do rzeczy, i sięgnął do jego genitaliów.  
\- Ach, kak żal...w zimnje i na ścianie nie lzja zrobić wszystkjejgo szto bym chacial...- wymruczał tylko po to by zaraz warknąć i uderzyć mocno otwartą dłonią wnętrze uda Severusa, aż dźwięk się poniósł.  
\- Psiakrew! Igor, opanuj się do diabła!  
\- Kak, jak w ramionach mam onego! Diabola...ćzornookiego...ćzorno ma an w golowie...a krasnoj. Kakby ten wóz wziąć na ten...hah...przykład...  
\- Ty...zostaw te wozy...w spokoju. Już je twoi uczn...iowie zmeresili doszczętnie... - mruknął Snape, czując jak ciepłe, cudze ręce z wprawą zajmują się jego już na baczność stojącym prąciem. Czuł na swojej skórze bliskość Igora, jego ciepło, śliskość jego członka, i tarcie włosów łonowych podbrzusia.  
Z zadowoleniem Snape zamknął oczy. Karkarov całkiem przerzucił się na Rosyjski, i mistrz eliksirów nie rozumiał już ani słowa. Niemniej ton, wibracje głosu mężczyzny sprawiały mu przyjemność, zwłaszcza wyciśnięte na jego skórze szyi i żuchwy.  
I tarcie...skoncentrowane w jego kroczu i w jego szyi. Gorąc, przewiewany zimnem, lodowate igły na skórze pod którą pompowała się w szaleńczym tempie gorąca krew. Severus wiedział, że zaraz odpłynie, nie trzeba było wiele. Tyle czasu bez dotyku musiało mieć konsekwencje. Przycisnął potylicę do zmrożonych mórów zamku, wyginając się w przyjemności.  
Pal sześć czy Igor byl mu przyjazny, czy nie. Siedzieli w jednym bagnie. Tarzali się w nim. I obydwaj sie bali.  
Snape warknął w pewnej chwili, czując jak w ułamku sekundy, wszystko się w nim kumuluje. Słowa Igora, rosyjskie, płynne mruki, łączone ze wspomnieniem bicia przez ojca, cierpki i ciepły zapach słonej nagrzanej skóry, wraz z migawką nocy z Barty'm - to wszystko go ścisnęło w dołku i sprawiło, że zarzucił biodrami, dochodząc w ścisku ciał jego i Karkarova.  
Może parę sekund po tym, poczuł jak i Igor się napina, mocno przytulony, również szczytując.  
\- Padrog...maj...maju...  
Severus akurat te słowa znał. Uśmiechnął się tylko dyskretnie w reakcji.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okej, stawiam piwo dwóm osobom jeżeli ten ff przekroczy 40 kudosow, a w komentarzach ktos zamowi scene seksu jako korektę do tego rozdziału lub w ramach drugiego.


End file.
